At present, radio stations provide information peculiar to each station to listeners on the Internet. Concretely, they provide related information about a musical composition (now-on-air) such as the title and the player's name of the musical composition being broadcasted now in a program, and the title and the product number of a compact disc (CD) in that the musical composition is recorded, on the Internet.
There is a service transmitting the now-on-air to consumer electronics (CE) equipment having a display (for example, audio equipment) via the Network for display. If the listener is pleased with a musical composition being broadcasted, he/she can get information about the musical composition by watching the now-on-air displayed on the display of the CE equipment.
To receive this service with the CE equipment, the listener has to be a member of the service provider that provides the now-on-air. Then, it is required that when the listener who is not a member is receiving radio broadcasting, a guide for entry that if the listener enters, the listener can watch now-on-air is made.
Note that, in a digital ground broadcast transmitting/receiving system for transmitting ground wave broadcasting by one or more broadcasting stations in that the MPEG2 system is applied to a broadcast signal, there is a digital ground broadcasting transmitting/receiving system that can reduce the redundancy of transmission data and can broadcast further mass information by that each broadcasting station adds a network ID to each transmission master being a unit of broadcasting having the same broadcasting contents (for example, see Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1—Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-57640 (page 6, FIG. 1).
By the way, depending on an external device, being a broadcasting station for example, also there is an external device that does not provide related information about contents being now-on-air. Therefore, there has been a problem that there is a case where although the listener entered by the guide of entry, the listener cannot receive related information about desired contents.